


The DEO

by ClaraHue



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - D.E.B.S. Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: What if instead of the DEO being a secretive alien fighting government agency, it was a secretive government spy agency.  Based on the movie DEBS (2004)





	1. The SAT's

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm not the best writer out there, I was just having some fun writing this, just self edited, hope you guys like it!

 

Alex moaned as her alarm blared at her, telling her to wake up.

“Come on Alex.” Her mother yelled at her. “Big day today.”

Alex moaned into her pillow, before pushing herself off of her bed. Alex threw on her school uniform, rushing to get ready for school. Alex's sister Kara was already sitting at the table eating breakfast by the time Alex got there.

“Nervous?” Kara asked.

“No.” Alex said as she gobbled down a piece of toast.

“You'll do fine Alex. The SAT’s aren't that hard.” Her mom reassured her.

Alex wasn’t that nervous for her SAT’s, she had study hard and she felt prepared. It wasn’t till Alex was sitting down at a desk with the small stack of paper sitting in front of her that she began to feel nervous. What if she failed, what if no university wanted her?

 

A few weeks past, and Alex had forgotten that she had ever been nervous at all. She had revived her SAT scores back, one of the highest marks in class. Her family had celebrated with cake and pizza. A few weeks later Alex received a letter in the mail. She had been accepted to Jameson University. But she hadn't even applied to a Jameson University, she had never even heard of the school before. She flipped through the package, the university was some private, elite university. Alex couldn't believe it. She had always dreamed of going to an esteemed science university. But if she went to a place like this, her mother would be so proud of her. And there were science courses.

So off to this mysterious Jameson University it was for Alex. The drive to the university was long and slow, it was an old building, and Alex barley got a moment to say goodbye to her family before some students swept her off to her dorm room.

 

An alarm blared early in the morning. Alex jumped up, she hadn't set an alarm, was it a fire alarm? She quickly got dressed before stumbling out of her room to find others standing in the hall ways looking confused.

“It's probably a fire alarm.” Alex told the other students. “We should get outside.”

The others nodded following her outside.

When they got outside, a group of older adults were standing there, as though they had been waiting for them.

“Good job.” A man's voice boomed over the crowd. “You have all completed your first task. The rest will not be as easy. My name is John Jones, I am the head of what you know as Jameson University. You may wonder why you are here, and I am going to tell you. You are here because you have been handpicked for a top secret government organization known as the DEO. The DEO is what protects our country. Here at the University, you will train to become agents of the DEO. You have not come here to learn, but to fight. And we believe that you have it in you. But if you do not, I ask that you leave now."

The man paused as though allowing people to leave. Alex was frozen in the spot with shock. How could she be an agent for the government, why would they choose her?

“If you choose to stay with us.” The man continued. “There will be many obstacles. There will be many dangerous you will face. It will be hard. And you will not be able to see your family or friends again. You have one day to decide."

With that the group of older adults left the new students standing there all alone. A girl started crying, but Alex started walking back into the dorm building. She felt confused, she needed to sit down. She got to her room to find a letter on the ground. Alex opened the letter, the only thing on the letter was directions. Alex figured the only thing left to do was follow them.

 

It took a while for Alex to find anyone that would/could help her. But eventually she got where she needed to be. The directions lead her to the Chancellor’s office. She opened the doors slowly, knocking politely.

“Come in.” The older man said with a warm smile.

Alex walked in, sitting down on the chair.

“And you are?” The man asked.

“Oh, Alex Danvers.” She said putting her hand out to shake.

“John Jones.” He said shaking her hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Danvers. There is a very special reason why I wanted to talk to you.”

Alex shifted awkwardly in her chair.

“You want to know how we recruit people Miss Danvers?”

Alex nodded.

“The SAT’s. You see, we managed to work in a secret hidden test within the SAT’s. Based on how people score, that is how we recruit them. And you Miss Danvers scored perfectly, that's not something that you see very often.”

“I scored perfect?”

“Yes. You will make a great DEO agent. You could be one of that best. That is, if you will stay?”

Alex thought about it, could she really be an agent for the government, it seemed crazy. But yet she had scored perfectly, maybe this is where she was meant to be, maybe this would be the place where she could finally got in.

“Yes. I'll stay.”

“You'll never get to go back to your old life. You'll will not get to see your family or friends ever again.”

“I understand.”

 

_Two years later_

“20 bucks says she'll miss.” A second year boy said as him and his friends sat at the edge of the shorting range.

“You’re joking right. Alex never misses.” The other boy laughed. “You’re on.”

The boys waited as Alex lined up the shot, firing the gun and hitting the target.

“Pay up.” The boy laughed as the other moaned, pulling a twenty out of his pocket.

 

“Nice shot.” John told Alex. “You’re learning fast.”

“Good enough for the DEO?” Alex asked.

“Not quite, you've still got lots to learn. But I'm thinking of letting you out into the field.”

“Really?”

“Under my supervision of course.”

“You've got to be kidding, field work isn't till at least fourth year.”

“Your one of our best Alex.” John said. “Perfect score.”

Alex laughed, it was known threw out the school that Alex had gotten a perfect score on her test. She had become a bit of a legend.

“Our new recruits have just come in.” John continued. “And I have a surprise for you.”

 

Alex walked over to the first year’s dorm building. It felt like years since she had first came here, so much had changed since then.

Alex knocked on the door which John told her to go to, she wasn't really sure what to expect. The door began to open, and there stood a timid blonde haired girl.

“Kara?” Alex stood back in shook. It was Kara, her sister, she had never thought she would ever see her again.

“Alex.” Kara jumped up to hugging her and crying.

“Kara, Kara. It's okay.” Alex comforted her sister.

“What is this place?” Kara asked.

“I'm afraid you'll have to find out on your own.”

 


	2. A Date Interrupted

 

“Boom.” Kara laughed after hiring her target with her gun.

“This isn't funny Kara.” Alex told her.

“Sorry, Miss perfect score.”

“Shut up.” Alex said firing her gun and hitting her target. “I have a surprise for you.”

“What?” Kara asked smiling.

“John said that he'd consider putting you out in the field with me.”

“Really!”

“Only if you stop fooling around.”

“I'm just having fun.”

“This isn't a game Kara.”

“Sorry, your right. How's field work anyway?”

“Took down two people the past week.”

“You’re so badass.”

“You know it.” Alex said taking another shot at her target.

 

Alex was woken up by a blaring alarm, she moaned despite knowing that this alarm was a life or death alarm. Alex threw on her clothes, and ran out to find John.

“What do we got John?” Alex asked, sliding into a chair facing a screen.

“You've heard of Maggie Sawyer?”

“Yeah, I'm doing a project on her for my history class. She's one of the worst criminals out there. Why are you bringing her up John?”

“She's back.”

John put a picture up on the screen. It was blurry, but all the pictures they had of Maggie Sawyer were pretty crappy. She was a bit of an urban legend.

“We have intel for a reliable source that she's back. We have to find out if it’s true, and if it is, we will catch her.  Our source says Miss Sawyer is having a meeting with a Russian assassin.”

John threw up the picture of the Russian assassin onto the screen.

“What would, known criminal mastermind Maggie Sawyer want with a Russian assassin?” Alex wondered out loud.

_ In a dark evil lair somewhere _

“Charlotte. Known assassin. Russian. You are to meet with her at five PM at the expensive, yet amazing, Paramount restaurant."

Maggie stared picture of the blonde haired assassin on the screen. Her fingers tapped against her desk.

“Cancel it.” Maggie said, pushing herself out of her desk chair.

“Wait Maggie.” Winn, Maggie’s right hand man, said running after her. “You know how much effort I went to set this up.”

“Well I’m sorry.”

“Come on Maggie. It’s just a date.”

“I’m not going on a blind date.”

“Well it’s not really a blind date, cause you know what she looks like.” Winn pointed out.

“I have more important things to do anyways.”

“Oh come on Maggie, you haven’t thought of a good plan in a long time. I think that a date will put you right back into the mood. And look at her Maggie.” Winn said pushing Maggie back towards the screen. “She’s a beautiful Russian assassin, what more could you want, how can you say no?”

“Fine.” Maggie huffed. “But I’m only doing this because you went to so much work.”

“Yes.” Winn cheered.

Maggie glared at him.

“Sorry.” Winn apologised.

 

“What am I doing?” Maggie moaned as Winn pulled the car up to the restaurant.

“You can do it.” Winn cheered.

“Shut up.” Maggie told him, double checking that her gun was still hidden beneath her dress.

Maggie walked to find her date already seated, and waiting for her. Winn was right, she was beautiful.

“Hello.” Maggie said sitting down at the table across from her date.

“Maggie Sawyer. It is an honor to see you in person.” Charlotte said in her beautiful Russian accent. 

“It is an honor to meet you as well Charlotte.” Maggie looked around the restaurant feeling a little uncomfortable. “So… you’re an assassin?”

 

_ Meanwhile _

“I want three snipers covering the building. My best men at each exit. And Alex, you’re with me.” John ordered.

Alex nodded as the men dispersed. She followed John, gripping her gun tight. She was glad Kara wasn’t here.

“What’s the plan John?”

“Inside.” John motioned for Alex to follow him. Alex put her gun away as they snuck inside of the restaurant. “Cover the left wing, I’ve got the right. And keep on the coms.”

Alex nodded, sneaking off to the other side of the restaurant.

“We got visual.” Alex heard over her com. “Second table on the front left.”

Alex ducked behind a pillar, peering around the corner. She counted the tables. All see could see was the back of a blonde haired girl. Alex knew from her studies that Maggie was a brunet. Alex moved to the next pillar to get a better view. The blonde haired girl moved slightly and that’s when Alex saw her.

Alex had seen all of the blurry pictures of Maggie Sawyer for her history project. But now Alex actually saw her. Alex couldn’t believe it, it was really Maggie Sawyer, thee Maggie Sawyer. And she was right there, only a few feet away. It felt strange to be seeing her in real life. Alex thought that the description of Maggie Sawyer did not do her justice. The descriptions of her certainly did not say anything about her being absolutely stunning.

\---

Maggie scratched at her leg, she was already beginning to hate her dress. She squirmed in her seat, suddenly wishing to be anywhere else. It didn’t help that her date couldn’t stop talking about her ex. A small flash caught her eye. Maggie looked up to notice the light reflecting of off a small glass surface. Someone was in the rafters of the building.

Maggie jumped, grabbing her gun. Shots started firing all around her and she started firing back. Charlotte grabbed her gun, screaming as the two of them hid behind the bar.

“I can’t believe they ruined our date.” Charlotte said as the shots kept ringing out.

Maggie peered of the bar to catch a glimpse of a uniformed DEO agent.

“The DEO.” Maggie hissed. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid they are after me.”

“Well maybe our next date won’t get interrupted.” Charlotte said firing a few shots over the bar.

“Umm… I don’t know.”

“What? Did our date not go well?”

Maggie shrugged.

“I can make it up to you.”

“No, no. It’s not you, it’s… it’s just me.” Maggie grumbled against the shots that kept being fired. “Will you be fine here?”

“I’m an assassin, I know how to handle myself.”

“Very well. Thank you for the lovely meal Charlotte, I’m sorry that it didn’t work out.”

Maggie jumped out from behind the bar, her gun a blazing. She skidded along the floor, running into the kitchen of the restaurant. And she ran out the back exit slipping into the next door warehouse.

\---

Alex ran after the brunet blur of that had ran out of the restaurant. Why was there no man at this exit, seriously couldn’t they do anything right? They were after one of the most notorious criminals they didn’t have time to mess up. Alex noticed the warehouse next to the restaurant.

“I think she went off into a warehouse. I’m going after her.” Alex said over the coms.

Alex ran into the warehouse, gun at the ready. There was a maze of boxes in front of her. Alex weaved her way through the aisles, turning carefully at each corner. She heard a noise and broke into a run, she heard footsteps getting closer. She ran faster, she turned a corner suddenly, and ran right into someone. She jumped back pointing her gun at the person she had bumped into. It was Maggie Sawyer, and she had her gun pointed right back at her.

 

“You’re… You’re Maggie Sawyer.” Alex stuttered, hardly believing her eyes.

Maggie looked at the girl she had just bumped into, her eyes scanning the women up and down. The uniform screamed DEO, but she was a lot younger than most DEO agents, not to mention she was hot.

“You’re DEO.” Maggie said.

“You have the right to remain silent.” Alex said, gripping her gun tighter.

Maggie laughed, “Are you telling me my Miranda rights?”

“Anything you say will be held against you.”

Maggie kept her gun up, there was no way she was going to jail. The two of them stood there for a bit, guns pointed at each other.

“Look I don’t want to die toady.” Maggie said with a laugh.

“Well neither do I.” Alex agreed.

“Why don’t we put our guns down?”

“I’m not going to put my gun down.” Alex told her.

“Come on.” Maggie said lowering her gun slightly.

“You’re a criminal. You’re not exactly trust worthy.”

“Well, I was just trying to enjoy a nice date, when you all came barging in.”

“Wait…” Alex was confused. “You were on a date. With the Russian girl?”

“Yes. Got a problem with that?” Maggie asked.

“No… wait this isn’t just some ploy to distract me?”

“Oh come on… What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t.” Alex said pointing her gun at Maggie’s head.

“Oh come on you know my name.”

“Everyone knows who you are.”

“Yeah well it only seems fair.”

There was an awkward silence as Alex gave in. “Alex… Alex Danvers.”

“Alex! Well it’s a pleasure Alex.”

Alex couldn’t believe she was really face to face with Maggie Sawyer. No one had ever met Maggie sawyer before. Well no one had meet her and live to tell the tale. She could be the one to take Maggie Sawyer down.

“Alex.” John’s voice boomed threw the ware house.

“Over here.” Alex called out, looking away for only a second.

“Sorry.” Maggie said.

Alex turned back to Maggie confused as Maggie punched her in the face, Alex fell back and Maggie ran away. Alex ran after, firing her gun. But Maggie was already long gone. On the ground there was a cluster of diamonds. It was Maggie’s signature way of saying that she had gotten away yet again.

“Alex.”

Alex turned to see John standing behind her.

“I had her John.” Alex told him. “But she got away.”

“Wait, she was here?”

Alex showed him the diamonds.

“She really was here.” John was surprised.

Alex just nodded.

John laughed. “You’re prefect score really didn’t lie. Alex Danvers, you shall now be known as the first person who confronted Maggie Sawyer and survived.”

 


	3. Kidnapped

 

“Did you really meet Maggie Sawyer?” Kara yelled barging into Alex’s room without even knocking.

“Kara, knock next time.” Alex said.

“I can’t believe you meet Maggie Sawyer!!!”

“Alright calm down sis. I don’t know if this is something we should be celebrating, I mean she got away.”

“Are you kidding? You’ll get another chance to catch her. But you’re the first person to talk to Maggie Sawyer and live to tell the tale. What’s she like?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t talk to her very long.”

“I can’t believe it Alex, this is more badass than anything else you’ve ever done before.”

Alex just laughed at her sister, but Alex wasn’t really sure what to make of the situation.

 

_ Back at the evil lair _

“Are you okay Maggie? I’m so sorry. Those evil DEO agents, always showing and running everything.” Winn huffed as Maggie returned back at the lair.

“I’m okay Winn.” Maggie reassured him.

“Wait you’re not fuming with rage. I take it the date went well then.” Winn sounded excited.

“I don’t think Charlotte and I will work out. Why didn’t you warn me about her bad break up?”

“I’m sorry, I should have said something, but she seemed perfect. Wait, if you date didn’t go well…”

“Nothing”

“Come on Maggie.” Winn said elbowing her.

“It’s nothing.” Maggie said barely concealing her smile.

“Who did you meet?”

“No one.”

“Wait… was it a DEO agent?”

“Maybe.”

“Maggie, no. You can’t fall for a DEO agent.” Winn sighed.

“Who cares?”

“Do you even know her name?” Winn asked.

“I do in fact. Her name is Alex.”

“Alex… Alex Danvers?”

“You know her?” Maggie was surprised.

“Um Yeah. This is bad Maggie. A DEO agent is one thing, but Alex Danvers. She’s a perfect score.”

“Prefect score?” Maggie had no clue what Winn was going on about.

“She’s the perfect spy, the perfect DEO agent. She like their poster child. And I don’t think she’s like you.”

“What do you mean, like me?”

“I don’t think she’s gay.”

“Well you don’t know that for sure, you can’t know about her personal life.”  
“Maggie you can’t” Winn protested.

“I can and I will… How hard do you think it will be to kidnap a DEO agent?”

 

_ That night at the DEO _

Alex couldn’t get any sleep, she couldn’t stop thinking about her encounter with Maggie. Why didn’t Maggie kill her, she could have easily. Alex also was laughing over that fact the Maggie had been on a date, Alex hadn’t told anyone that piece of information, she still wasn’t sure if Maggie had even been telling the truth.

There was a noise outside of her bedroom door. Alex jumped, grabbing her gun. She peered through the peephole in her door.  Alex hadn’t heard Maggie sneak through her window, she was watching the hallway outside of her door, when Maggie punched her unconscious.

“Sorry.” Maggie said, as Alex fell to the ground.

Maggie opened the door letting Winn in.

“Seriously?” Winn said noticing the unconscious Alex.

“See, not that hard. Now help me carry her.”

Winn moaned, helping Maggie carry Alex.

 

Alex was woken up with a thump, her head was pounding. She tried to stretch out but found out that she was trapped inside somewhere small, and dark. Alex was thrown off the ground falling back down hard. It was then that Alex realized she was in the trunk of a car. She searched for her gun but it was gone. The car came to a sudden halt. Alex readied herself, for when whoever kidnapped her opened the trunk.

The trunk was opened and Alex flew out grabbing her attacker. Alex didn’t even focus on anything as she pressed her attacker against the car, her elbow pressed against the women’s throat. The brown haired women’s throat, Maggie Sawyer’s throat.

“Easy there.” Maggie hissed out, as Alex’s arm was pressed against her wind pipe.

Winn moved closer, but Maggie gave him a look to tell him that she had this handled.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked.

“I’m just trying to have some fun.” Maggie smiled.

“You kidnapped me.”

“Yeah well, that’s what I do.”

Maggie twisted out of Alex’s grip. Flipping the situation around and pinning Alex against the car. Alex breathed heavily scared of what might happen next. Maggie just smiled at Alex, her face was mere inches from Alex’s own.

“I’m just trying to have fun Alex, and you owe me one for interrupting my date.” Maggie stepped away from Alex, starting to walk towards a beaten up pub. “Come on.” Maggie said, beckoning Alex to follow her.

Alex made no movement what so ever. The guy glared at her with his arms crossed. Alex didn’t find him menacing but she figured it was probably safer to follow Maggie.

Alex looked around as she began to walk into the bar, the place seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There was a bunch of old cars parked in the parking lot though. Alex walked in and the bar was filled, the music was loud and the dance floor was packed. Alex spotted Maggie at the bar ordering drinks. Maggie smiled at Alex, giving her a wink before moving of towards a table, with two beers in her hand. Alex followed Maggie, as Maggie kicked some people out of a booth. Alex sat down, not even sure what to expect.

“Do you want a beer?” Maggie asked, sliding one of the beers towards Alex.

“No thanks.” Alex said.

“Suit yourself.” Maggie said taking a drink of her beer. “How long have you been DEO.”

“I’m not exactly DEO yet.”

“Oh, you’re in training.”

Alex nodded.

“Come on loosen up Alex.” Maggie said whacking Alex with her arm. “I’ll tell you what, ask me any question you want to, and I’ll answer it.”

“We’re you really a on a date?”

“Yes. Is that such a hard thing to believe?”

“I guess not, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Expecting me to go on a date?”

“Well you’re a criminal.”

“Criminals can go on dates too.” Maggie said moving closer.

Alex felt put off. There was this strange aura that Maggie seemed to give off. Alex knew she should be sacred except she wasn’t.

“You’re not what I was expecting at all.” The words slipped out of Alex’s mouth before she even realized it.

Maggie gave Alex a curious look, as though asking her to continue.

“I mean you’re one of the most notorious criminal. No one has ever meet you and survived.”

“Expect you… How do you know so much about me?”

“Everyone knows about you.” Alex said.

“No one knows about me.”

Alex laughed. “It’s a bit weird, but I’m doing a project on you for my history class.”

“Really?”

Alex nodded, pushing her hair behind her ear.

“So what did you find out?”

“I mean there’s not exactly a lot of information about you. But it’s clear that the reason you’re so ruthless is that you’re just trying to show your power in a male dominated world.”

“Hmm, interesting.” Maggie said, resting her head into her hand.

“I think maybe you could be a good person. But perhaps it was the way you were brought up, or something along the way tipped you over the edge. And now you’re just so full of angry that you have to get it out. But if there was someone who cared for you, then maybe you could be a good person.”

“I have people who care for me.” Maggie said, glancing over at Winn.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way. It was just a theory.” Alex toyed with the ends of her sleeves. Why was she even talking to Maggie, she should be trying to take her to jail.

Alex looked over at Maggie. With her long hair was swept about her, Alex thought Maggie looked beautiful, she didn’t look dangerous at all.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t really have very many friends either.”

“That’s a lie.”

Alex shook her head.

“Really?” Maggie said playing with her beer bottle. “Not even a boyfriend?”

Alex snorted. “I tried that a few time, ended horrible each time. I don’t think dating is for me.”

“Really, you don’t think so?”

“Nah, guys are jerks.”

“Agreed.” Maggie said with a laugh.

“So you don’t think you’ll ever fall in love?”

Alex shrugged, not liking how personal these questions were getting.

“Why aren’t you killing me?” Alex asked suddenly.

“I don’t like killing.”

“What about those agents in Antarctica?”

“They died of hypothermia, I never even meet them.”

“Peru?”

“Some virus.”

“So you never actually killed anyone?”

“No.” Maggie admitted.

Alex laughed. This was not the version of Maggie Sawyer that Alex was accepting.

Winn came over to the booth, tapping on his watch. “Time to go.”

“Well this was fun.” Maggie said.

“I have to bring you in.” Alex said.

“Come on Alex.” Maggie said, “Please let’s just have this one night of fun, no one will ever have to know.” Maggie winked at her.

Alex thought about it.

“If you say yes I won’t knock you unconscious an out you in the trunk of the car again.” Maggie offered.

“Fine” Alex gave in, not even caring anymore.

“Thank you Alex. You won’t regret it.”

 

Alex got in the back of the car as Maggie drove her back to the University.

“See you around.” Maggie said, as they dropped off Alex, Maggie grinning as she drove off.

 


	4. The Next Day

 

Alex couldn’t take more than two steps without someone stopping her and asking her about Maggie Sawyer. Alex was afraid that her late night meeting with Maggie Sawyer had been found out. But one knew about it, everyone was still going on about how Alex was the first person to encounter Maggie Sawyer and live. Alex felt on edge all morning. She was just waiting for someone to tell her that they knew about her secretive late night meeting with Maggie Sawyer. And Alex wasn’t really enjoying all of the attention either.

Barley an hour had passed when John had called Alex to his office. Alex walked in extremely nervous.

“John.” Alex said, quietly knocking on John’s office door.

“Alex.” John excitedly welcomed her in.

“What’s this about John?” Alex asked awkwardly.

John smile radiated, Alex was very confused.

“You are now the leading agent in charge of the capture of Maggie Sawyer.”

“What?” Alex was in shock, how could she be the agent in charge?

“Alex, you’re the only person who’s encountered her and survive. You basically the leading expert on Maggie Sawyer.”

“I wouldn’t consider myself to be an expert Sir.”

“Alex you’re one of the best agents we have.”

Alex nodded, realizing there was no way she could get herself out of her new position.

“You’ll do great Alex.” John reassured her.

 

“Alex. Alex.” Kara ran over to Alex. “Hey sis.” Kara nudged her sister.

“Hey Kara.” Alex smiled.

“You’re the most popular person campus.”

“I know.” Alex said, slightly annoyed.

Kara picked up on Alex’s off behavior. “Hey what’s wrong?”

Alex sighed. “John put me in charge of bringing Maggie into custody.”

“What, that’s awesome.” Kara said jumping up and down, but Alex didn’t seem excited. “Not awesome?”

Alex looked over at her sister. “There’s something else, but no one else can know, you understand?”

“Sure, of course Alex.”

Alex glared at her sister

“I can keep a secret.” Kara promised.

Alex sighed, then she began pulling her along toward her dorm room. Alex shut the door behind her. Kara looked at Alex curiously.

“I saw her again.” Alex whispered.

Kara just looked over at Alex, confused.

“Maggie. I saw Maggie Sawyer again.”

Kara covered her mouth with her hand, gasping in shock.

“You can’t tell anyone Kara.” Alex said in a serious voice.

“You saw here again, when, how?”

“Last night, she kind of kidnapped me.”

“What!”

“I’m fine Kara.” Alex reassured her.

“What? Tell me everything.” Kara said sitting down on the bed. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Kara.” Alex said sitting down beside her sister. “Maggie, she’s not like what people say she’s like. I mean she kidnapped me, but she was really nice. And she wasn’t at all what I was expecting, she was…”

Kara hadn’t ever seen her sister talk this way. She was acting a lot different.

“She hasn’t even ever killed anyone. I mean she’s still a criminal, but…”

“I don’t know what to say Alex. I’m just glad you’re okay, but you should be careful.”

Alex nodded. “I know.”

“So what’s she like?”

Alex laughed. “I don’t know. The reports of her don’t do her justice, like she’s gorgeous, and fierce, and terrify.”

Kara began to notice Alex blushing a little bit. “Alex.” Kara said swatting her sister with her hand.

Alex looked at her confused.

“Do you have a crush on Maggie Sawyer?” Kara said laughing with excitement.

“What.” Alex laughed awkwardly. “No.”

Kara just laughed. “Sure, just be careful.”

“I don’t have a crush on Maggie Sawyer.” Alex couldn’t believe Kara thought she had a crush on a criminal.

“Of course you don’t.” Kara was still smiling.

“Kara.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul, about any of this.”

 

The alarm sounded and Alex grabbed her gun as she led the team to a robbery in process. Apparently Maggie Sawyer was robbing a nearby bank. Alex directed the team, and they followed her orders as she barged into the bank. There was no one inside the bank, Maggie had never been one for hostages. Alex scouted out the bank, breaking off from the rest of her team. She turned the corners carefully, her gun out in front of her. Suddenly someone grabbed her and though Alex tried to fight back, the next thing she knew she was pinned up against a wall.

Alex blinked as she realized that Maggie Sawyer had her pinned against the wall. Her face was mere inches from her own once again.

“Hey.” Maggie said with a grin.

Alex kicked Maggie off of her, pointing the gun on her.

“Oh come on Alex.” Maggie said sounding disappointed. “I thought we had moved passed this.”

“You’re a criminal, I still have to bring you in.” Alex told her.

Maggie sighed. “And here I was hoping we could hang out again.”

“Yeah, well you maybe should have kidnapped me.”

“I’m sorry Alex. I realize that kidnapping you was wrong, that’s why I did this.” Maggie said gesturing to the bank around her. “How else was I going to get your attention?”

“Come on Maggie, you know that this is against the law.”

“I’m just trying to have some fun.” Maggie said with a wink.

Alex heard the stopping of feet coming from behind her.

“That’s my cue to leave.” Maggie said with a wink before jumping away.

Alex just laughed to herself, letting Maggie go.

 

Alex was getting ready for bed, when a knock came at her window. Alex went over to the window to see Maggie right outside.

“What the..?’ Alex said opening the window. “What are you doing, how did you even get here?”

“You know, for a top secret origination, you’re security sucks.”

“You do realize I could just push you off of this building.” Alex warned her.

“Come on Alex, we both know you wouldn’t do that.”

Alex stepped back from the window, letting Maggie in. “You shouldn’t be here, why are you even here?”

Maggie shrugged, jumping onto Alex’s bed. “I thought I could help you with your history project.”

“You shouldn’t be here.” Alex told her again.

“Why not?” Maggie asked.

“We’re breaking like all of the rules.”

“You’ve never broken any rules in your life?”

Alex didn’t respond.

“I think people should learn to live a little, break a few rules.”

“Like the law?”

Maggie shrugged. “Come on Alex. Live a little, have some fun.”

Alex shook her head. “I can’t.”

“But if you could, would you?” Maggie asked her.

Alex thought about, she really thought about. She couldn’t take her eyes away from Maggie’s.

“We can’t Maggie.” Alex said shaking her head.

“WE can’t?" Maggie asked, sounding slightly excited.

Alex was confused, but Maggie was smiling. Maggie took a few steps towards her, a grin across her face.

“Do you like me Alex?” Maggie asked, her beautiful eyes never tarring away from Alex’s.

“No.” Alex said, taking a step away from Maggie.

“Shame.” Maggie said, unfazed. “Cause I have a serious crush on you.” Maggie gave a wink before jumping out of Alex’s window.

Alex was just left standing confused in the middle of her room.

“See you around Danvers.” Maggie called from outside of Alex’s room.

 


	5. Running Away

 

Alex didn’t have a crush on Maggie Sawyer. She did not have a crush on Maggie Sawyer. She did not.

Alex’s days were spent trying to find out Maggie’s next move, blurry images of Maggie displayed on the screen. In her spare time, Alex worked on her history project, finding out everything she could about Maggie Sawyer. At night Alex lay in her bed, and her mind began to wonder. She would remember how close Maggie’s face was from hers when she had pinned her. Alex couldn’t get Maggie off of her mind, her smile, her hair. She was beautiful, okay so maybe Alex thought she was attractive, that didn’t mean anything though, did it?

So what if she thought Maggie was attractive,

So what, so what.

It didn’t mean anything,

… Okay maybe it meant something… just maybe.

 

It hadn’t been long before Maggie showed up once again, it was a jewelry store this time.

Alex snuck into the jewelry store, her squad behind her. A few of Maggie’s men were throwing the jewels into a bag. Alex motioned to her men to take care of them, while she went after Maggie. Alex snuck through the store. Finally she spotted Maggie, who was standing in front of the vault, Maggie turned around smiling at Alex.

“Alex.” Alex jumped noticing one of her men behind her.

“Don’t scare me like that.” Alex hissed out.

“Sorry.” the man said.

Alex looked back at the vault but Maggie was gone. “She’s in the vault.”

“It’s a trap.” The man said.

“I don’t care.” Alex said marching off towards the vault.

Alex marched into the vault, not even caring that it was clearly a trap. Unfortunately Maggie was not inside the vault. Alex heard the vault close behind her. Her head whipped around to see that she had been locked in, all alone.

“Really Danvers, you didn’t see that coming?” Maggie jumped down from her hiding spot, Alex wasn’t even sure where she had been hiding.

“Sawyer.” Alex greeted her coldly. “What’s this all about?”

“I wanted to ask you to come with me?”

Alex just laughed, shaking her head.

“Come on we both know you like me.” Maggie said with a smirk.

Alex smiled a bit, but she couldn’t. “We can’t.”

“Come on Alex. No one will know. You see its prefect, everyone will think I captured you or something. It doesn’t even have to be more than a few days. What do you have to lose?”

…

The DEO agents finally managed to pry the vault door open. John barged in, ready to get his best agent back. But when the agents barged into the vault Alex was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a spray painted note left on the wall.

_I have the girl – M_

 

Maggie showed Alex around her evil lair. It was a pretty interesting pace, with secret hallways and trap doors. Maggie even introduced Alex to Winn. Alex wasn’t even sure what she was doing, why did she even say yes to this? She had given Maggie one day, one day.

Maggie was nervous, so maybe she had fallen a bit hard for Alex Danvers, it wasn’t her fault. Alex was gorgeous and a total badass. She wanted Alex to stay, she really did, but how could she make her stay?

She grabbed Alex’s hand. “Did you know I basically own a restaurant?”

Alex gave her a confused look.

“Long story.” Maggie said with an awkward laugh.

She pulled Alex along, never letting go of her hand.

The meal was nice, Alex had enjoyed it, but she had to go, she had to.

The two of them went outside sitting on top of a picnic bench and admiring the night sky.

“This was fun.” Maggie said.

Alex didn’t have to say anything, her eyes said it all,

“Fine go.” Maggie said.

Alex got up, she looked a little sad.

Maggie jumped up. She didn’t even think twice before she was pulling Alex in for a kiss.

Alex stood there in shock. She had been kissed a few times before, and they had never felt like that. Alex didn’t even know what she was doing, but suddenly she was kissing Maggie right back.

“Please stay.” Maggie begged in a whisper.

Alex felt like she was fighting against herself within her head. “But Kara.” Alex said slowly.

“Who’s Kara?” Maggie asked.

“She’s my sister. She’ll go insane if she doesn’t know I’m safe.”

“I’ll get Winn to tell her.” Maggie said. “Please stay, just a few more days.”

 

_ Back at the DEO _

Kara paced around her room, what if Maggie was torturing Alex. A million what if’s floated around in Kara’s head. All the worst possibilities of what could be happening to her sister right now. Kara fell down on to her bed with a huff, telling herself to take deep breaths. John had every agent trying to find Alex back, there was no way John was going to let his best agent suffer.

Kara stared out of her window as she heard a small beeping noise. She turned around to notice her a light flashing on her computer. Kara went over to the computer, turning it on. Suddenly a guy’s face appeared on her screen.

“What the.” Kara yelled jumping up.

“Woe, calm down.” The guy said. “My name’s Winn.”

“How are you on my computer?” Kara asked, wondering if shooting her computer would be a good idea or not.

“I’m a bit of a tech genius.” The guy said with a smile.

“Who even are you?”

“I told you, my name is Winn. I work for Maggie.”

“Maggie, Maggie Sawyer!” Kara sat down in the chair in front of her computer. “Alex.”

“Don’t worry Alex is fine.”

“Why should I believe you?”

The man clicked something on his keyboard and an image pooped up. It was video, Kara could see Alex, she was laughing and there was Maggie.

“So she’s not being tortured?”

Winn laughed, “No. She’s fine.”

“Why would she go with Maggie?”

“I think they like each other.” Winn said casually.

Kara sighed, she didn’t like it, but she could see that Alex was happy.

“She wanted me to let you know that she’s alright. She said she’ll come back soon.”

“She better.” Kara warned. “She does realize that every agent is out looking for her.”

Winn shrugged.

“Well thanks Winn.”

Winn gave her a quick salute before his face disappeared off of Kara’s screen.

 


	6. Caught

 

Alex couldn’t believe how much fun she was having with Maggie, it was like every other worry that Alex had didn’t mattered now. The drove around, watched movies, went to arcades, out for dinners. They talked and stuff too, mainly there was a lot of making out, not that Alex was complaining.

Little did Alex know though, that back at the DEO John was putting every agent on the assignment to get Alex back. John had even put Kara into the field. Kara had kept quiet about what she knew though. But every night Kara tried to call Alex.

“Please Alex.” Kara begged over the phone, even though she knew no one was listening. “Please come home.”

_ Back at the evil lair _

“How did you become a DEO agent?” Maggie asked.

The two women were laying on a bed, and Maggie was lazily tracing her fingers along Alex’s arm.

“I got a letter in the mail saying I had been accepted to this university, but I had never even applied to the university.”

“But you decided to go anyway?”

Alex nodded.

“And they just recruited you because of your SAT scores.”

Alex shrugged. “Apparently.”

“How can they recruit agents based on test scores?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know. But it wasn’t like I had to stay.”

“Why didn’t you leave?”

“I don’t know, I just figured, maybe this was the place I was meant to be.”

“So you just said goodbye to your life and family, and signed up to become an agent?”

Alex didn’t know what to say.

“That’s just not right.” Maggie said, sounding serious now.

“There’s too many dangers, it’s safer that way.”

“You know the DEO would make a great criminal organization.”

Alex glared at her.

“Just saying.” Maggie said with a smile that said she was joking. “The whole cutting off everyone you love, classic criminal move.”

“Is that what you did?”

“Well it wasn’t like I had anyone to cut off anyway.” Maggie said quietly. “And it’s a whole lot more fun being a criminal anyway.”

“You have fun taking money from hard working honest people?” Alex said, standing up, trying to show Maggie that she didn’t agree with how she was living her life.

Maggie didn’t say anything, though she didn’t seem to enjoy Alex’s disapproving glare.

“I didn’t want to be a criminal.” Maggie said softly. “I wanted to be a pirate.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Maggie asked, confused.

“You do realize that being a pirate is still being a criminal.” Alex told her still laughing.

“Oh, right.” Maggie said with a snort.

“I wanted to become a scientist.” Alex said, sitting back down on the bed.

“Really?”

Alex nodded.

“You still could be a scientist.” Maggie told her.

“I don’t know.”

“You could still be a kick-butt agent, with science skills.”

Alex laughed.

“You would be awesome.”

“Maybe.” Alex hummed.

“I think you should do it. I think people should do what they want, do what they love. Be who they are, make their own decisions in life.”

“Yeah, well maybe I could. That is, if I wasn’t trying to save the world from evil criminals like you.”

Maggie sat there awkwardly.

“You know I got a perfect score on my test.” Alex continued.

“So I’ve heard.”

“Everyone thinks I’m this perfect spy. Guess I’m proving them all wrong now.”

“By what, being here with me? Is that why you’re with me, you’re trying to sabotage your career as a DEO agent?”

“I don’t know.” Alex said, her head falling into her hands. “I feel like these past few days being with you, I’ve felt like myself more than I have in a long time.”

“Why don’t we forget all of the evil criminal and secret agent stuff?” Maggie said kissing Alex’s neck. “No one is the bad guy, or the superhero, it is just us, here, now.”

 

_ Back at the DEO _

Kara jolted awake with a siren blaring. She really hate these stupid early morning alarms. She threw on her clothes, grabbing her gun.

“We’ve got a lead on Alex’s location.” John told her as he ran passed.

Kara swore quietly to herself. She dialed Alex’s number on her phone. “Please pick up.” She begged. But it went straight to voicemail. “Oh, Alex, get back home now. They know where you are, we’re coming to get you.”

 

_ At the evil lair _

Maggie tackled Alex, pushing her down into the bed. Alex laughed, fighting against Maggie. Maggie just laughed above her, as Alex struggled to switch their positions.

“Give up Danvers.” Maggie said sexily.

“Never.” Alex laughed back, as she kept trying to squirm out.

Alex almost managed to squirm out, but Maggie just pushed her back onto the bed. Alex laughed as Maggie smiled above her.

“Do you give up?” Maggie asked.

Maggie’s hair had fallen around Alex’s face, Alex though she had never looked more beautiful.

“I love you.” Alex said, the words just slipping out.

Maggie smiled, pushing her hair back. “I love you too.” She said kissing Alex.

\---

Kara followed John’s lead into the old building. The agents barged in to find a group of people huddled around desks.

“Hands up.” John ordered.

The people listened to him, putting their hands in the air. Kara noticed Winn amongst the crowd, she worked her way over to him, pretending to go to cuff him.

“Where’s Alex?” She hissed at him.

“You couldn’t stop them?’ Winn asked.

“Sorry, there wasn’t much I could do. Alex wasn’t only supposed to be gone for a few days. Now where is she?”

“This way.” John ordered the agents.

“I don’t know. She’s with Maggie.” Winn told Kara, before she went to follow John.

 

John ordered the agents to look in each of the rooms. Kara carefully pushed open one of the doors, walking in carefully. Kara heard noises and continued walking further into the room, noticing a bed. Suddenly Kara realized what she had just walked in on.

“Oh my!” Kara screeched, covering her eyes, “Really?”

Alex and Maggie jumped up at the noise, being quick to covering themselves.

“Kara?” Alex was in shock

“That’s your sister?’ Maggie asked. “She’s cute.”

Alex glared at Maggie. “What are you doing here Kara?”

“The whole DEO is here Alex. Get dressed fast.” Kara ordered.

Alex and Maggie struggled to put their clothes on fast.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Alex said awkwardly.

Maggie gave Alex a kiss. “Go.” She said in a sad voice.

Alex ran over to Kara, her eyes never leaving Maggie’s.

 


	7. No More

 

“I can’t believe you were off having some sort of fling with her.” Kara said angrily. “If John were to find out…”

“I thought you knew Kara.” Alex said, she hated Kara being mad at her.

“Oh yeah, you had some random guy come and tell me on my computer, when it should have been you here in person to tell me.”

“I’m sorry Kara.”

“You know how worried I was Alex. I called every day. Every day, and you never even thought to call me, or even check your messages.”

“Your right Kara. I should have at least called you.”

“Yeah, you were only supposed to be gone for a few days, but you were gone for weeks. What are you trying to do Alex, I know you like Maggie, but are you trying to lose your job?”

Alex didn’t say anything.

“I don’t want you to lose your job Alex, I don’t want to lose you.” Kara said, her voice almost cracking.

“I know Kara, I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Just promise me you won’t see her again.”

Alex had not being expecting this. Kara always wanted the best for Alex, just as Alex wanted the best for her. Kara always saw the best in in people, believing that anyone could become good. But Alex could see how much this had hurt her sister. Alex had been so distracted when she had been with Maggie she had forgotten about her own sister, her own sister. Perhaps Kara was right. She couldn’t see Maggie again. Who had she been kidding, she was to become a DEO agent, and she couldn’t do that if she let some beautiful criminal distract her.

“There’s rumors that John’s going to make you make you an agent at the end of the year.” Kara told her. “Probably because he thinks you’ve survived some traumatic experiences with Maggie Sawyer.”

Alex pushed away the thoughts of Maggie Sawyer, and her the time she had spent with Maggie. She, Alex Danvers could become a DEO agent at the end of the year, she was going to become a DEO agent. And no criminal was going to distract her from her.

 

_ That night _

Maggie climbed up to Alex’s window, she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Maggie knocked on the window but it didn’t open, so she began to pry it open, jumping into Alex’s room. Much to her surprise Alex was sitting inside of her room.

“Hey.” Maggie said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Alex sounded angry.

“I came to see you.”

“You can’t.” Alex said in a stern voice.

“What?’ Maggie asked, she was confused.

“Just leave.” Alex said, tears in her eyes.

“What’s this about Alex?”

“I can’t be with you Maggie, its wrong. I’m supposed to be a DEO agent. I can’t fall in love with some criminal. When I was with you I may have forgotten all of my responsibilities, but now I remember.”

“Alex-”

“No.” Alex said cutting her off. “I can’t just leave Kara all here alone.”

“But Alex.” Maggie said.

“Just get out.” Alex said getting up, reaching for an alarm.

“Wait, but we love each other.”

Alex shook her head. “I don’t love you, you tricked me.”

“No Alex-”

Alex hit the alarm.

“Alex.” Tears began to fall from Maggie’s eyes. She couldn’t believe what was happening, she had really though Alex had loved her.

“I do love you.” Maggie said softly as the alarm blared.

Alex just shook her head as tears fell from her own eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Maggie could hear footsteps approaching, and she quickly jumped out the window.

 

_ Back at the lair _

“Maggie?” Winn was shocked to see tears streaming down Maggie’s eyes. There was very few times he had seen Maggie cry.

“She just thinks I’m some bad person, well I’ll show here.” Maggie muttered. “Winn.” Maggie grabbed Winn’s arm tightly. “How’s that death ray coming along?”

“I thought you were joking.” Winn stuttered, he felt slightly scared.

“Well I wasn’t, where is it? I need to murder someone.”

“Maggie, Maggie.” Winn said, hoping to calm down Maggie, he had never seen her this bad before. Winn managed to sit Maggie down.

Maggie huffed. “I don’t know what to do Winn. How did this happen to me? Being bad, it doesn’t feel good anymore.”

“Does this have something to do with Alex?”

Maggie crossed her arms. “She doesn’t love me.”

“Do you love her?”

Maggie didn’t say anything.

“You’ll have to be willing to give all of this up, it’s the only way you can get her back.”

Maggie sighed. “You think.”

Winn nodded.

“Fine. Where do we start?”

 

_ Some days later _

Money had started being returned to banks, art pieces returned to museums, diamonds brought back to the owners. There was one connection to the returning items, each of them had been stolen by Maggie Sawyer. Alex ignored it all though, focusing on her work. She got an A+ on her history report. She never missed any of her shots, and she was working twice as hard.

Meanwhile Maggie was trying everything to get Alex back, she had even tried to take the SATs, which she had failed, due to her cheating. She tried to win Alex back throw gifts too, ones she hadn’t stolen, but Maggie hadn’t heard a word from Alex in weeks.

“I give up Winn.” Maggie sighed.

“Oh come on Maggie, you’re a criminal mastermind. There’s always a plan B.”

“I’ve tried everything Winn. It’s over, I’m never getting Alex back.”

“Well I’m not giving up, give me a few days, hopefully I’ll figure out a plan.” Winn said with a smile.

 

_ At the DEO _

Winn hid under a baseball cap, as he snuck into the DEO’s university. Maggie was right, their security sucked. He knocked on a door and the long blonde haired girl answered the door.

“Kara, right?’ Winn asked taking his hat off.

“You!” Kara, said pulling him inside. “What are you doing here?”

Winn pulled away from Kara, straightening out his jacket. “I’m here about Maggie.”

“What about her?” Kara asked, crossing her arms like she could care less.

“She’s not being herself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kara asked.

“Well at first she was all wanting to kill everyone. And Maggie may be evil, but she lives by a code.”

Kara nodded at him to continue.

“She really liked Alex, I think she may have even loved her. And she’s been trying really hard to be good and win her back. And well, I’m afraid that if she doesn’t get Alex back, Maggie might become worse than ever. Alex made Maggie a better person, she was happier then I had seen her in a long time.”

Kara thought for a bit. “Alex has been acting weird too.” Kara admitted. “She’s always worked so hard. But recently she hasn’t been focusing on anything else… Was she really happy with Maggie?”

Winn nodded.

Kara sighed, she just wanted Alex to be happy. “There’s this big party on Friday, it’s to celebrate the end of the year. Alex is going to be made a DEO agent, it will be Maggie’s only chance.” Kara told him.

“Thanks.” Winn said.

“But if she-”

“You’re a secret agent who knows a thousand ways to hurt her.” Winn guessed.

“Something like that.”

 


	8. A Happy Ending

 

Friday night had come all too soon, and now Alex was standing nervously behind the curtain of the auditorium’s stage.

“How are you feeling Alex?” John asked her.

“Why do I have to give a speech?” Alex asked him.

“You’re a hero to these people Alex, they want to hear your story.”

Alex scrunched up the paper hating the lies she had written.

“You’ll do fine.” John reassured her.

“John do you think I’ll make a good agent?”

“I think you’ll make a great agent. Perfect score.” John reminded her.

“And what if I wanted to do something else?” Alex asked nervously.

“Alex.” John said with an awkward laugh “You’re to become an Agent. You’ll be the best agent yet.”

Alex nodded, saying nothing else.

\---

“We’ve got one chance.” Winn told Maggie unrolling the blueprints of the university. “There’s going to be guards along these entrances.” Winn pointed to the spots on the map. “The roof will be our best option, there’s probably going to be only one agent.”

Maggie nodded. Winn rolled up the map wishing her good luck, as Maggie jumped off towards the roof.

\---

Alex read over her speech quietly to herself as she paced back and forth behind the curtain of the stage.

“Do you love her?”

Alex turned to see Kara standing there. “Kara.” Alex said excitedly, running over to hug her sister.

“Did you love her?” Kara asked.

“Who?” Alex asked, confused.

“Maggie.”

Alex stared down at her paper.

“Alex.” Kara said with a sigh. “It’s okay. If you love her, I’m okay with that. I want you to be happy. I just don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either. Don’t worry I won’t let Maggie get between the two of us.”

“But she makes you happy Alex, and I’m not going to get in the way of you being happy.”

“Alex.” John motioned for Alex to come on stage.

“I love you Alex.” Kara said giving her sister a tight hug.

“I love you too Kara.”

\---

Maggie jumped down onto the roof, opening a latch which opened up onto the balcony of the auditorium. Maggie jumped down noticing two guards standing there.

The men reached for their coms but Maggie knocked them out before they could say anything.

Maggie ran towards the end of the balcony, she noticed Alex standing in the corner of the stage.

\---

“Once and a while there comes an agent who exceeds all expectations. And this year I would personally like to honor Alex Danvers, who after today will become a DEO agent.” John smiled as Alex walked towards the mic.

The crowd cheered as Alex stood awkwardly in front of the mic. Alex coughed before reading what she had written.

“Courage is a big word. I didn’t know the true meaning of this word until I was held hostage by Maggie Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer is everything wrong with our world. It is in moments like this, when you are forced to face the evil in the world, that you realise the true meaning of courage. It is then that you remember what it takes to be a DEO agent.”

Alex took a breath looking up from her paper. She looked out at the crowd, all the faces looking up at her. She looked up and there was Maggie.

Maggie gave her a sad smile.

Alex couldn’t even believe that she was here. Why was she here? Tears began to work their way into Alex’s eyes.

_“We should be who we are.” Maggie’s voice rang out in her head._

_“You should be happy.” It was Kara’s this time._

_“You are a DEO agent.” John’s voice said._

Alex shook her head. She crunched up her paper. “This is why I can’t become a DEO agent.” 

The crowd gasped in shock.

“Because what I have just told you is not true. The days I was with Maggie Sawyer, these were some of the best days in my life.”

Maggie smiled at Alex, and Alex smiled back.

“The truth is, I am in love with Maggie Sawyer. So if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with the devil.”

Everyone stood around confused, no one was too sure what exactly just had happened.

An agent ran towards John. “Sir, Maggie Sawyer is here.”

“Get her.” John yelled.

Maggie and Alex ran. The agents started running after Maggie. Shots began to be fired. Maggie swore as the bullets barley missed her. She ran down to the main level, grabbing Winn as she passed by him.

“Did it work?” Winn asked

“Yes, but we have to get out of here.” shots rang out and Winn and Maggie ran fast.

\---

“Alex.” Kara said spotting her sister within the confusion.

“Kara get out of here.” Alex yelled at her sister.

“I’ll be fine. You have to find Maggie.”

Alex nodded and the sisters ran off.

They ran into the basement of the university, they twisted and turned around the walls of paper documents. Alex looked behind her, but Kara had disappeared.

“Kara.” Alex called out.

\---

“Go, go.” Winn yelled at Maggie pushing her into the basement. “I’ll cover you.”

“You’re coming too.” Maggie said.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you. Go!”

\---

Alex ran through the confusing basement her gun at ready, where was Kara? She heard footsteps approaching, it could be Kara, but it could be someone else. She decided to run towards the footsteps, but gun at the ready. She ran fast, turning the corner sharply and running straight into some one. Alex jumped back, pointing the gun at whoever she had just bumped into, but the person had their gun pointed at her as well.

“Maggie.” Alex said with a laugh, as she realised who she had just banged into.

“Alex.” Maggie started laughing as well. “We have to stop banging into each other like this.”

The girls put down their guns and kissed.

“Alex.”

Alex broke away from the kiss to notice Kara.

“Kara.” She said hugging her sister, but Kara was glaring at Maggie.

“Kara?” Alex didn’t want her sister to be mad.

“Do you really love her?” Kara asked.

“Yeah.” Alex admitted, looking over at Maggie.

“If you hurt her.” Kara warned Maggie.

“Yeah, Winn already warned me, Winn!” Maggie looked around nervously.

“Maggie we got to go.” Winn yelled, suddenly appearing.

“Stop right there.” It was John. His gun was pointed right at Maggie.

“John please.” Alex said stepping in front of Maggie. “Don’t do this.”

“She’s a criminal Alex.”

“She’s trying to be better.”

“I really am. I brought back all that stuff.” Maggie told him.

“Hold your fire.” John told the agents. “So you’re really giving up being an agent to be with a criminal.”

“Ex criminal.” Maggie cut in.

Alex just nodded.

“You could have been our best agent, we could have really used you.”

“I want to be an agent.” Alex said.

“Then don’t go.” John begged.

“I just don’t want to be your best agent.” Alex told him. “All I ever wanted to do was study science. Can’t I do that, shouldn’t people do what they want to John, instead of being forced into something?”

John sighed.

“I’ll work for you, but I won’t be you’re poster child with the perfect score. I want to study science.”

John nodded.

“And Maggie and Winn they will be trained as well, if you guys want to that is.”

The two shrugged.

“And the whole scoring system is stupid, just so you know.” Alex finished.

“And you should be able to see your family.” Maggie butted in.

“Alright, alright. I hear you. I’ll take it into consideration. Will you stay?” John asked.

Alex looked over at her sister then at Maggie.

“I’ll stay?” Alex said. “What about you?’ She asked Maggie.

"I’m going where ever you go.” Maggie said with a grin.

 

_ A few years latter _

A few years had passed and the DEO had changed a bit. Maggie, Winn, and some of her men were being trained in the university. John stopped stressing the importance of people’s score, and he was allowing people to talk to their families. Alex and Kara saw their mother almost every weekend, and they wrote to her each day. They still weren’t allowed to tell her everything, but it was better, a lot better.

Alex was studying to become a biochemist. Kara was becoming the top of her class, mainly because she took every class she could for fun. Winn was on his way to becoming a DEO agent, his tech skills were the best anyone had seen. Alex had come to think of Winn as an annoying little brother and she was happy for him. Maggie was a bit slow at the school work, but she was top in the field, and she was great at making plans. She was trying hard for Alex.

Maggie and Alex’s spare moments were spent together, laughing, shooting targets, and a whole lot of kissing.  Maggie would tell her how much she loved her, and Alex would tell it to her back. Alex didn’t even care if her girlfriend had been an evil criminal. It made life a little interesting. Everything with around Maggie felt ten times better, and Alex couldn’t imagine it another way.

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and Kudos, they are much appreciated!


End file.
